From The Ground Up
by JolieWrites
Summary: BRITTANA AU - Santana tells their love story from her point of view
1. Chapter 1 - Where We Began

_Hey guys, so my Microsoft word kinda took a dump on me and i have to use a new program! This story i wrote years ago while i was in high school and I've decided to share it with the world. It's a Brittana AU, and i personally think it's some of my best work. I really hope you enjoy this and yes, i'll still be working on The Learning Year, i just haven't had that spark since the finally! And now, we begin..._

I remember when i fell in love with her. We were freshmen in high school, but we had been best friends since pre-school. I saw her after practice one day, her hair was a mess and she was sweating, but she still looked beautiful. We made eye contact, and there was a spark. I had never seen that spark before, not even with Noah, but with her, i knew it was right. We didn't make anything of it, really, we just lit it slide and that was the end of it. As the year went on and i was still with Noah, my feelings for her grew from best friends to almost hopelessly in love with her. Noah and i eventually broke up after he cheated on me and got Quinn pregnant. She was there to comfort me, telling me he was just a stupid boy and i deserved better. She was right. I forgave Quinn, one of my best friends, for going behind my back and sleeping with Noah, and i forgave Noah, only because he was the father of my god child. Things were looking better.

Sophomore year started off slow. We were both on the cheer leading team again, and Coach Sue let Quinn come back considering all the weight she lost after having Beth and working out three times a week. The glee club was back again, and it was a great excuse for us cheerleaders to make fun of all the wanna bees actually joining the glee club. She thought the club looked fun. The three of us eventually joined glee club, because everyone in the school was scared of me and what she called my "Venomous words", we knew wouldn't get crap from anyone. Halfway through sophomore year, and making many friends i never thought i'd ever have, my feelings for her became too much. I told her i was madly in love with her, sitting in her bedroom tears streaming down my face. She felt the same way and my life felt like i had meaning again.

Junior year came in full swing, and again the three of us were in the cheerios. She and i had been going strong all summer. It was an odd feeling going back to school with her as my girlfriend. We had our first major fight that year in October. She wanted to go trick or treating, and i wanted to go to Quinn's party. It ended with me storming out of her house, and going to Quinn's party. An hour later it went trick or treating alone and went back to her house with a bag of candy. Before we both knew it, it was the summer of senior year. We spent that summer on a road trip, just the two of us. It was a beautiful summer with her. We spent a lot of time falling more and more in love and planning our future. Senior year was quite possibly the best year of both our high school years. Our Glee Club finally won regional's and brought home the big trophy. She, Quinn and i spent a lot of time together applying to the same colleges. When my college letter from New York finally came, i was thrilled. I was going to be a cheerleader for one of the best schools in New York. Her's came a little later, both of us being relieved when she got in.

That fall we packed up and together moved to New York. It wasn't the best spot in the city, but it was cheap and it worked for us while we got on our feet. I eventually got a job for my off days and during the weekends. I spent a lot of time away from her, it caused stress in our relationship. My job paid alright, enough to pay the bills and food. She was taking dance classes to pursue her dreams of becoming a dancer. I paid for her classes monthly, taking a large amount of tips to do this. Freshman year of college was brutal. She and i had barley turned twenty and things were getting sticky between us. At first i didn't want to admit it, but summer of sophomore year i realized she and i were falling apart, and quickly. We talked long and hard about our current situation. To say the least, we both cried a lot. She and i came to a reasonable solution, she would cut back on classes to save money and every Saturday night would be a date night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Where I Went Wrong

Once Sophomore year started it felt like things just got harder. My cheerleading became more brutal and hours became longer. I tried to be the best girlfriend possible, but things were difficult. We turned twenty one that year and we were finally legal to go to bars. Thankfully her birthday fell on a saturday, my birthday was a month before, so i waited until her birthday to go out and celebrate. That night we got so drunk she lost her soe, and i somehow got a giant bruise on my hip for god knows what reason. The rest of that year went by painfully. The classes were twice as rough second semester and my grades began to slip. I managed to pass all my classes and that summer we took a road trip back home. I had a huge surprise for her once we got back home. I'd start off with a walk in the park and a picnic. Then take her to a movie, i'd let her pick of course, and that night we would have a beautiful dinner. To end the night, i'd take her to the beach under the starts and propose to her. I prayed everything would go smoothly, this was the biggest decison of my life. And i had planned this for months without her knowing, praying everything would work.

When that morning came i was beyond nervous. I packed our picnic with sandwiches , juice and of course wine. When we were walking to our spot to sit and eat, she stood in front of me and took my shaky hands, "Whats wrong?', her blue eyes sparkled, "Nothing, i'm just happy." I smiled and she kissed me, "I love you," She whispered, "I love you more," I echoed as we finished our walk, i realized i had no worries of course she was going to say yes. Soon i found myself hand in hand with her on the beach. I took a big breath and stoped infront of her, smiling as i got down on one knee. "B, i loce you so much, i have since i first saw you freshman year, all those years ago. I knew things are rough right now, but things will get better. If you say yes, right here on this beach, you'll make me the happiest woman alive." I took a deep breath as i said my last line, "Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?." My voice was full of so much emotion i felt like i was going to explode. "Santana," She breathed, "Yes, yes baby, yes." She fell to her knees and kissed me, it was the very best moment of my life. I slid the ring on her finger as we stood up, now engaged to my best firned, i was on cloud nine and happier then ever.

The following week we told our families, Britt's already knew. Regardless, both families were thrilled and her parents insisted on paying for the whole things. She and i sat down and planned everything out. We would get married after college and once we had our student loans paid off. I told Quinn, she was thrilled for us. After she told Noah, now her husband, she told Rachel who still had a big ass mouth, and she told everyone else. Now that everyone knew, Brittany and I could finally relax and focus on getting back to New York and starting junior year of college.

Summer came and went, and we found ourselfs back in New York ready to get back to school. It was slow for the first two months, homework was easy and cheerleading wasn't so extensive. However, Brittany and I, due to extreme stress, got into a huge fight and she ended up leaving to Quinn's, leaving her ring behind. I spent the days after she left crying in bed and missing practices. I tried calling her twenty times, getting no answer. Quinn answered her phone once, and i felt my heart burn. "How is she?" I asked, "She's awful, she hasn't left the bedroom," My heart clenced and i let out a shaky breath, "I need to see her, Q, please let her come over," I begged, "Only for a minute, don't screw things up again." And like that, she hung up on me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Where We Planned The Wedding

After my shower i ate something to help settle the never ending nerves in my stomach, i drove the half an hour to Quinn and Noah's. Slowly, i knocked on the door and when Quinn answered, she did not look happy with me. "She's in the quest room," She mumbled, "Thanks, Q," I smiled and slowly, ever so slowly, made my way back into the guest room. "Hey," I barley whispered, seeing Brittany sitting there, "Hi," she chocked out and i instantly ran to her side, pulling her into my arms. "I'm _so_ sorry baby," I repeated over and over while she cried in my arms. After talking a lot of things out, she took her ring back and we both decided that twice a month we would go to couples therapy, just until we could find somewhat of a happy medium. She came home with me that night, and we laid in bed, just in each others arms. I think we both knew things were bad, but we also knew they would get better once we were both done with college and could get real paying jobs.

Junior year of college passed slowly, but Brittany and I were one thousand perfect better. We talked a lot more about the things that were bothering us, and i learned to walk away when i felt like i was getting too upset. During the summer of senior year, i quit my cheerleading. My coach was not very happy with me, but it allowed Brittany and i more time together to plan the wedding that was coming very quickly. The date was set for July twenty first the next coming year and everyone was ready to help us get the ball moving. At one point in my life, i thought high school senior year was hard, but i was beyond wrong. College that last year kicked my ass hard, harder then i expected. I barley had time to eat between studying and wedding planning.

I was thankful i quit cheerleading the year before, i had no downtime for the first three months of senior year. Wedding planning was in full swing, we had a few things set in stone, like our wedding colors, flowers and invites. Rachel had come over a few times, helpiing with some of the bigger things like our venue, which took forever to find. Brittany and i decided together to get married in Hawaii, which was going to take a huge chunk of change from our pockets, but it would be so worth it. Next on our list was wedding dressed, knowing full well how expensive they would be, Brittany's dad offered to pay for them. With almost everything ready for our summer wedding, Britt and i got through college and got our diplomas. It was a great day, getting to walk across the stage and get my bachelors degree to be a high school teacher. Brittany got hers to be a dance teacher at the studio she worked at.

We left for our last road trip a week after graduation. We talked about our wedding the coming year, and briefly about having children. I know i wanted at most four, but Brittany only wanted one. We went to see Rachel, Finn and their kids out in California. Their oldest just turned six, their youngest was only a year old. It was nice to see our old friends. Brittany spent most of our visit with their four kids, i found it adorable, and it only made me want a baby more and more. Rachel promised to bring everyone to the wedding, and Brittany made Rachel her maid of honor, Quinn was mine. Once we got back to New York, we both started our jobs to pay off student loans and safe what was left for our wedding. I was going to teach English to freshmen. I also hoped i could make a change in someones life. My biggest goal in teaching, and in life, was to make a impact on someone's life, maybe help them come out, or chase their dreams, even if it was with homework, i wanted to make that difference. Brittany was totally behind me on this, she was a big part in my decision to become a teacher and wanting to help someone. When we turned twenty six, we took a few days off work to go back home to spend it with our families. Brittany's dad had fallen the month after we graduated, but we couldn't go see him right away due to work. I was constantly telling her that he was okay, but from what i heard from her mom, he was in fact not okay.


	4. Chapter 4 -Where We Lost And Made A Life

I was prepared for the worst, really i was just concerned for Brittany and her mom. Gordon, her dad, was Brittany's hero. Growing up, when Brittany got sick or scared, she would always run to Gordon. He was a great man, like a second father to me, i couldn't imagine my life without him, or Brittany's life without him. Pulling up to her parents house that night, Brittany clung to me like a rock, "Baby, it's going to be okay, i promise," I whispered softly. "He's going to die, Santana, i just know it," She sniffled, I sighed, kissing her softly. "No, he's not, he's going to be okay." I tried to reassure her, getting nowhere but her crying in my arms. Her mom, Susan, was such a strong woman. She put on the bravest face for Brittany and I, but i knew she was going through a lot of pain. I gave Brittany her space when she needed it, and i let her cling to me when she needed to. My job was to be her supportive wife and love her unconditionally. I was also there for her mom, because i knew she needed someone to lean on. "Santana," She said one day, "When Gordon passes, i need you to make sure my baby is okay," I nodded, giving her a hug, "I will, i promise." Knowing he was going to pass away, Brittany was at the hospital everyday with him, talking to him and playing board games. Time was running out, and i began to see my beautiful, happy, bubbly wife turn lifeless.

Brittany was there when he took his last breath, and i was there to hold her in my arms as she completely broke down. I didn't know what to do, i felt sick to my stomach, mainly because Brittany was so broken, also because i had also just lost the man who was like a second father to me. Knowing i needed to be there for Brittany, i called work and requested two weeks personal leave and called Britt's work to explain everything. They told me she could take as much time as needed, and her job would be waiting when she was ready to go back. She was so quiet on the way home. I did get her to eat a little something, half of my sandwich and some hot coco, we got home late at night and took a nice warm bath together, just letting her cry. When we got into bed, she held onto me like a monkey, i was shattered. I hated seeing Brittany so depressed. She didn't leave our bed and hardly ate anything, "Baby," I whispered, "Please, please talk to me, i'm so worried about you." Just like any other time, i didn't get anything back from my once bubbly blonde. "I have to leave for work now, but Quinn is coming over to watch you. I love you so much baby," I kissed her softly and reluctantly left for work. Every so often i would call Quinn and check on Brittany, making sure she was still breathing and ate at least something. At lunch i hurried home to eat, laying in bed with Brittany before i needed to leave. "Try getting her to eat, okay? I'll try to be home as soon as possible," I informed Quinn before leaving back to work.

Getting home that day, i didn't know if i could be around Brittany, she was so sad. "Britt, baby you need to talk to me. You're shutting me out, i'm worried about you and i miss you. I miss my wife." Nothing, i sighed again, "You need to take a shower and get cleaned up, you're supposed to be back at work in a few days. I understand your dad died, and i'm sorry, but please don't you leave me too." Nothing, i justt got nothing. "I love you, B, so much. Don't give up, he wouldn't want you to give up." I exhaled deeply, deciding i would just take a shower and try to relieve some stress off both work and Brittany. My shower was longer then i expected, the water was freezing cold by the time i decided to get out. Brittany was still in bed when i went to check on her, "I'm just going to order a pizza if you want anything," I murmered softly, leaving the room sadly. I did some grading and got some paperwork done before the pizza got there. "Pizza's here baby," I called into the bedroom, fixing myself a small plate and a glass of wine. I ate in silence for a long while, just thinking before i heard something behind me. As i turned around, Brittany was there, standing like a child, scared and sad, "hey baby," I smiled, opening my arms as she fell into them crying. She calmed down and sat in my lap, her head on my chest as i rubbed her lower back, "San," she whispered out, "I'm here baby, i'm here," I assured her. "I miss him so much," She sniffled, "I know baby, i do too but you're going to be okay, i promise," I kissed the top of her head and i knew i would do everything i my power to get Brittany back.

Weeks passed and Brittany was doing much better after seeing her therapist weekly and withme just being there for her constantly. At twenty six we decided to start our family and add a baby into the mix. Brittany insisted she carry first, and i prayed she would get pregnant right away and have a smooth as possible pregnancy. Somehow my prayers were heard and after just one round of treatment Brittany was pregnant. I was strict on her, telling her what she could and couldn't do, not wanting to risk any sort of complications. "Santana," She would always whine, "I'm pregnant, not cripple so please let me do this on my own," She would smile and kiss me, letting me know she would in fact be alright. I"ll never forget finding out the sex of our little baby. My eyes where wide as we looked at the screen, Brittany's hand tight in mine, "A girl?" I asked happily, "You're sure it's a girl?", The nurse nodded and i kissed Brittany deeply. "She's a girl, B, a little baby girl." I had tears in my eyes, happy tears of course, as we left the doctors office that day knowing we were having a little princess.


	5. Chapter 5 - Where Brittany Gave Birth

To say i was excited was an understatment. We started painting our little princesses room, bright pink with flowers. Once Brittany got big, i built and put her furniture together, and by the time Brittany was six months, the room was one hundred percent ready. Next was naming her. We sat together with the baby book, looking through names and vetoing the ones we both couldn't agree on. Eventually, after weeks of looking online and in the book, we found the perfect name. When Brittany went into labor, it was very early in the morning. I rushed her to the hospital, making sure she got inot a room right away. She was very crabby and needy, always needing me by her side. Hours passed and she was in pain, so she got the epidural and things were starting to go smoother for us both. When it was time to push, i held her leg and a cold cloth to her forehead, "You're doing so good, baby, she's almost here." I repeated softly in her ear, kissing her temple. At one twenty four that afternoon, after being in labor for a painfull eleven hours, the first cry was heard and Kylie Susan Lopez-Pierce was born. "She's so beautiful, Britt," I sniffled after cutting her cord and the nurses took her away to clean her up. Kylie weight seven pounds, six ounces and she was twenty two inches long, i already knew she was going to be tall just like her mommy. She already had blonde hair but her eyes were dark brown like mine. She was tan, a perfect skin color mix of both Brittany and I. Brittany started breastfeeding right away, Kylie was a champ eater and latched on right away. Things in our life were going perfect, and with a new baby, i was thrilled.

The first few weeks at home were rough, Kylie was up every other hour needing to be fed, Brittany and i got no sleep, and i needed to go back to work. We did, however, take feeding shifts, i would take the first three hours and feed her a bottle, Britt would take the rest and breastfeed her. It was a system that worked for all three of us, so when i went back to work, i was worried Brittany would break. By the time Kylie was about two months old, we had a schedule we followed to at tee. I was finally back at work and Brittany would be back at her job too soon. Thankfully we had friends to watch Kylie while we worked, often times when we got home the three of us would take a bath together and put Kylie to bed, who now slept in her crib instead of the basenet in our bedroom. The end of the school year was coming to an end, thankfully Brittany got summers off too. So we were ready for summer. Kylie was now about four and a half months old and becoming her own little person. She was so happy and laughed at everything, i was happy she had gotten my eye color, although Brittany's blue eyes would have looked amazing on our sweet baby. Once her first tooth decided to make it's apperance, Kylie was no longer a happy baby. She cried in pain for most of the day, only quiet when Brittany breastfed her or when she was chewing on a cold teething ring. Nights were hard, Brittany was getting little to no sleep and i myself was getting upset with the lack of sleep.

Everyone was happy when the tooth came in about three weeks later. "There's my happy baby!" I cooed while getting her dressed, "I bet you feel all better with that little tooth finally in, huh?" I smiled as she reached up and gently pulled my hair, "Hey, be nice to Mami," I grinned, peppering kisses to her chubby cheeks as she giggled. We took a trip to Lima with Kylie, now six months old, to see our friends and family before school and work started again. It was decided Kylie would stay at the daycare at school with me while i worked so i could keep an eye on her, and it put Brittany at ease. I had more anxiety that first day then i did on my wedding day. Kylie was nervous too, i could sence it, she could sence my anxiety. "Okay baby girl, Mami will see you at lunch time, be good my love," I passed her over and tears instantly began rolling down her cheeks, "I know baby," I peppered kisses to her face before i had to leave to my classroom. When the lunch bell rang i was quick to get Kylie, her big brown eyes lighting up once she saw me, "Hi my baby," I smiled, lifting her in my arms as i carried her back to my classroom. We both ate the lunch Brittany so kindly packed us before i took her back ot the daycare, that time she didn't scream her head off, and i knew she would be okay. Thankfully i married an amazing woman, when i got home with Kylie, dinner was almost done. "My amazing wife," I smiled, setting Kylie down and kissing Brittany softly. With a six month old baby, dinner was always interesting. Kylie got more food in her hair then she did in her mouth, I was happy Brittany always breastfed Kylie after every meal anyways after bathtime, i knew she was getting her belly full before she went down for bed.

Kylie took her first steps at eight months old, Brittany recorded the whole thing, adding it to Kylies box of milestones and memories. I was a proud Mami and called everyone of our friends, sending them copies of Kylie's first steps. One night, I found myself crying in bed, and when Brittany asked me what was wrong, i babbled about Kylie growing up, "Baby," She laughed softly, "We can't stop her from growing up, we just have to accept it and continue to love her." I didn't think about it that way, but she was right, I coulnd't keep Kylie from growing up, but love her more as she grew. Before we both knew it, Kylie was ten months old and we found ourselfs planning her first birthday. "This is depressing," I mumbled as we looked for themes, "I know, but it was to happen," Brittany kissed my cheek and we finally landed on a ladybug theme. We were both happy Kylie was a summer baby. All our friends and family came out for her birthday, bringing tons of gifts for our baby girl. A long day of fun and food had Kylie in her bed at eight, exhausted from her busy day. Brittany and i also went to bed early that night, "Ready for another great year?" I asked with a smile, "I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6 - Where Kylie Became A Sister

At work i still didn't feel like i was making a difference in a kids life. Sure, i helped them with homework and tests, but that was my job, i wanted to do bigger things. One afternoon at lunch, Kylie happily playing with some toys while i ate, one of my freshmen came in, "Mrs Lopez?" she squeaked out, obvisouly afraid, "Come in," I smiled gently. The girls name was Nicole, I'll never forget her name. She came in to tell me her darkest secret, she was a lesbian like myself. I told her she was brave for oming to me and talking about it. We talked all lunch and even my sweet, shy little Kylie came to say hello. I told Nicole about Brittany, and i assuringly told her that one day she would have a family just like mine. That night after Kylie was in bed, i laid with Britt on the couch, a fire going in the fireplace and we each had a glass of wine. "Kylie made a new friend today," I smiled, leaning into Brittany, "Yeah?" She hummed, and i nodded, "She's a freshman and at lunch today we talked, Kylie waddled over and set her head on the girls lap." Brittany smiled, resting her head on my shoulder, "That's great, though i wish she would make friends her own age," We both giggled and finished our wine before checking on Kylie and finally heading to bed after our long days.

Nicole came by everyday at lunch and we talked about whatever she wanted to. She was great with Kylie, and Kylie was taking a liking to her. I learned over time that her parents were divorced and she lived with her dad, mostly because she didn't have a good relationship with her mom. Her older sister was off at college, and she had three younger half siblings. By the time she was a year and nine months, Kylie had four teeth. She was also very, very bright and smiled when she saw Brittany or i in the morning. She still did baby talk, not really getting out real words, it was cute, but we both wanted Kylie to start talking. After reading countless baby books and articles, we decided to just let Kylie go at her own pace and not pressure her. One night, After Kylie's nightly bath and story, Brittany and I laid in bed listning to Kylie sleep though the baby monitor. "Hey San?" Brittany spoke up, "Yeah?" I said, looking over at her. "Do you ever think about having another baby?" It was something we didn't talk much about, having another baby, but i knew i wanted another one. "Not a lot, but I know I want another one," I answered with a smile, "Can we try after Kylie turns two? I think a two year age gap is pretty good." I nodded in agreement, and we spent the rest of the night planning for baby number two.

When we started trying for our second child, we didn't think it would take as long as it did. With Kylie, it was quick and instant, but with our second child, it took months. I saw how much Brittany was hurting, not being able to get pregnant right away, but just before Kylie turned two, we got blessed and Brittany was pregnant. The morning of Kylie's second birthday, Britt had horrible morning sickness. I sat with her in the bathroom, pressing a cold wash cloth to her neck and rubbing her lower back. "I'm sick on my baby's birthday," she groaned, washing her actions down the toilet. "I know, but it'll be okay, she'll understand.." I soothed her and calmed her down enough to get her to take a quick nap. Kylie's birthday went just as planned, and i was feeling a little sad that my baby was two. "Oh, Kylie," I smiled as i got her in the bath, "Mami loves you so much, you're getting so big." At this, Kylie smiled with her now seven teeth and did the 'so big' motion with her arms. Bath and bed time went well as usual, and i found myself in the now empty guest room soon to be room of our newest addition. Finding out the sex of my second child was in my top five moments in life. We had to take Kylie with us, mainly because we couldn't find a babysitter. "Kylie, dont touch," I told her, who was trying to pull things from the counter, "San, maybe we should ask about her development, too" I knew what she was talking about. At two Kylie barley spoke her first words and refused to potty train, "Yeah, Maybe." I sighed out.

We decided not to tell our friends and family right away about our second child's sex, but we were already decorating the baby's room. After talking with the doctors and getting some tests done, it was determined Kylie was progressing speech wise, very slowly. Brittany was beyond worried, we planned on Kylie being in pre-school by the time the baby was four months old. Finally, our little baby said her first real word, "Mama!" She cried out one night while i was rubbing Britt's belly, seeing if the baby would move for me, "Did she?" Britt asked with big eyes, "She's calling for you." I winked and Brittany left, coming back a little later with Kylie. Early afternoon at nearly ninre and a half months pregnant, Brittany went into labor. I took Kylie to Rachel's, letting her know i would call once Britt was stable or once the baby was here. Seven thirty four that night, seven and a half pounds and eight ounces, a big baby girl was born. Alice Grace Lopez-Pierce was born. I cried a lot, cutting her cord and just welcoming her into the world, at twenty eight, i was a mother to two beautiful baby girls. Rachel brought Kylie to see Alice, who was utterly confused at who this person was, "Mama," Kylie whined, trying to climb on Brittany. "No, baby, you can't snuggle with Mama," I scooped her into my arms, calming her as she began to softly whimper. At this point, i knew our life was about to get ten times harder with two little girls.


	7. Chapter 7 -Where Alice Got Sick

Three days later, once Birttany wasn't in so much pain, we got to bring Alice home. At two, Kylie didn't know how to react to this new person in her home. Brittany giving her all the attention, "She seems a little sad," Brittany pointed out one day while Kylie was sitting watching cartoons, "She's tired, B, she was up all night singing to herself, fighting sleep." I was trying to convince Britt, and myself, because Kylie really did seem a little gloomy. When Alice was around two months old, Kylie, with help and determination was almost fully potty trained. She was also talking more, saying "Mami, baby" and of course, "Cookie". Brittany felt better about putting her in preschool or daycare, but she still had anxiety about leaving her for more then four hours. Turning twenty nine was a big milestone. I was married with two kids and a great job, my life was amazing. However, Alice got very sick and my birthday plans with Brittany got cut short. Alice screamed and cried the whole way to the hospital, Brittany cried, she hated seeing our girls in so much pain of any kind. Three h ours and me being angry, complaining and yelling, we finally got an answer about Alice. I had no idea a baby so little and young could get a chest/lung infection. Birttany was sure it was because of her breast milk, and after reassruing her it wasn't, she calmed down. The doctor had told us it was because her lung weren't fully developed, and that the air in our hours, coming from the vents, wasn't safe. Hearing your child has a lung infection is crushing to hear, together we decided that we would get air filters and open windows more often.

We celebrated my birthday the following weekend, leaving the girls with Rachel for the night now that Alice had gotten better enought to leave the house. Brittany made me dinner and we ate in a comfortable silence, then we took a nice, relaxing bath in the dark with candles. We made love for hours, finally falling asleep in eachothers arms. Kylie was still coming to school with me, eating lunch with me and talking to her best friend. Nicole told me she thought she was ready to come out, but was still having second thoughts. She also told me she had a girlfriend, over in the next town, who she was very happy with. I felt the need to talk to Brittany that night about Nicole after the girls were alseep, "Do you ever wonder what the girls will be when they grow up?" I asked softly, Alice still asleep in our room, "What do you mean?" She hummed, "Like, sexuality.." I breathed out. We talked about it for a half our before i fell asleep and Alice needed to be fed. Unlike Kylie, Alice began to get her first tooth at five months old. I believed we had an aline for a baby, but after reading i found it was normal for babies to develope early. Alice also needed to see a lunch specialist, getting tests done every month. Kylie was begining to say more words and i even began teaching her spanish, after a few weeks of practicing she could say "Tia" and "Si". Soon, i felt Brittany emotionally pulling away from me. She seemed sad, and hardly spoke to me. I looked to Rachel for advice, she had this problem with Quinn when she had their third child. Turned out, my beautiful wife was going through post-pardum depression. Her hormoes were talking over, causing her to emotionally pull away from me. I didn't know what to do, she didn't have this problem with Kylie. After hours of talking to Rachel and Quinn, and reading articles, i knew what i needed to do.

One day, when Brittany was really distant, i decided to send the girls to Rachels and spend some alone time with her. "Baby?" I whispered softly, "We have some alone time to talk," I sat next to her in bed, letting her open up to me. Brittany did open up and just started to cry, explaining how she felt like she didn't love Alice like she loved Kylie. That was normal, both Rachel and Quinn said it was normal for her to feel that way. I explained that to her and she calmed donw, soon falling asleep in my arms. I was happy when Brittany overcame her depression and we were our happy little family again. Alice went to the doctor often for a lung check up, and she was making great progress, and her lunch were starting to look like a normal five month olds lungs. At seven months old, Alice started crawling, and beginning to start baby babbling. Kylie watched her little sister carefully, "Baby," She pointed ot Alice, crawling toward her toys, "My toys," she yelled, grabbin them before Alice could. I watched Brittany gently disapline our two year old, having her give the baby kisses on her head. Britt amazed my everyday, she was a fantastic mother t our girls. Nicole called me one afternoon crying. She told me her parents and things didn't go so well. Her dad kicked her out and her mother didn't dare look at her. I went and picked her up, letting her know everything would be alright eventually. She stayed with us for a long while, Kylie and her played for hours, and she was so damn good with Alice. I was falling in love with Nicole, her personality was so bright, and she seemed so happy for once in her life. Soon i found myself reading about adoption and all the legal things that needed to happen. But first, i needed to talk to Brittany, and then, if things went well with Brittany, i would talk with Nicole. Brittany felt the same way i did about Nicole. Since her parents already disowned her and she had bene living with us for about a months, we were sure the courts would side with us. We both had sable, very well paying jobs and two happy daughters at home.

When Nicole's parents sighed the legal abandoment papers and adoption papers, we just waited until everything was legalized, we cleared out the basement and built her her own room. Since the upstairs was for the babies and the playroom was already taken. Nicole started calling us "Mami" and "Mama", the occasional "Mommy", when she was sick or really wanted something. Alice was ten months old when Nicole legally became ours. Brittany and I had a fourteen year old, a two and a half year old and a ten month old. Things began to calm down after all the legal stuff was done and Nicole stopped worrying about being taken away. All the girls seemed happy, Brittany and I included, but we were also busy planning Alice's first brithday and Nicole's whos was two weeks after. Weeks after both girls birtday, we let Nicole's girlfriend stay over. We trusted her enought to let her keep her door closed, that was until i walked in on my daughter having sex, scaring the both of us for the rest of our lives. After that, her door came off and her girlfriend was no longer allowed to stay the night. Kylie, and nearly three, was walking and talking, she could have real conversations, nearly. "She's ready, Birtt." I sighed, "No, she's not, she's almost three, she still needs me." She pouted and i ran my hand through my hair, "She can't stay home forever, and Alice still needs you, Kylie doesn't breast feed and she hasnt for almost half a year." Brittany glared right in my eyes, her death glare. "Just think about it, okay?" She nodded and i kissed her cheek, going to do some work. I knew Kylie was ready, i just hopped Brittany would realize it too.


	8. Chapter 8 - Where We Moved

After countless arguments and a lot of me sleeping on the couch, Brittany finally agreed to putting Kylie in pre-school. Like expected, they both cried, and a lot. Kylie clung to Brittany's leg, crying "No mommy, stay!", eventually i had to take Kylie and kiss her face, promising we would be back as soon as possible. Ontop of Kylie starting pre-school, Nicole was starting to drive. It scared the living hell out of me, not that she was a bad driver, but because she was growing up just way too fast. I really, really loved Nicole and wished i could have watched her grow now and it was beautiful. Britt and i turned the big thirty that year. I was more scared then she was, really, because she had two kids and had the body of an eightteen year old. I, however started to feel insecure about my body, even in high school, i struggled to love my body. But after years, i finally did and now i'm happy with it. Nicole began to act out around the end of the school year. I was sure it was due to stress, but Brittany had other ideas about it. She had her license and was often gone a lot, we gave her door back, but her girlfriend, Ashley, couldn't stay over anymore. "Nic, baby come talk to me," I patted the spot on the couch next to me and she just started crying in my lap. Alice shortly after got sick again. She saw a specialist twice a month, and it was beyond expenisve. Her lungs looked fine, but because they didn't develope properly, she often got sick quickly. Thankfully our little girl fought through her sickness and took medication almost easily, and was better and healthier in no time.

Brittany got a huge promotion later that summer. It was enough to move us out into a bigger house, moving Nicole out of the basement and Britt and i onto our own floor. We talked to Nicole, asking her if it was okay if we moved to a new town, a better part and a new house big enough for us all and maybe extra. After a long talk, promising she would still be going to she same school, it was final that we would be moving. Brittany and i had some major improvments done to the house, making it more safe for all the girls. Nicole got to pick the design for her room, while we picked for Alice and Kylie. We wanted our room simple, white and elegant, the playroom was a jungle theme, incase we had more kids, a boy, the room would be gender netural. Once everything was finished and we moved in, life began to, what it seemed like, take a tumble. Brittany was gone a lot, and was only home to tuck the girls in, somtimes later than that. Kylie and Alice were too young to understand, but Nicole did. I saw how hurt Nicole was with Brittany being gone all day, most of the day i was busy chasing Kylie around or watching Alice to make sure she was okay. Nicole felt like she didn't matter, so she locked herself in her bedroom most of the day, unless Britt came home early or she needed something. One night when Brittany got home really late, way after the girls were in bed, i decided to talkt o her about being so absent in the girls lives. "Britt," I mumbled, "You can't keep doing this," She looked up at me, "Doing what?", she asked curious, "Coming home so late, you barley see the girls." She glared at me, getting undressed, "I have to work, Santana, you knew this was going to happen when we talked about it," I puffed out a breath, "Nicole misses you, she locks herself in her bedroom and won't come out until dinner or you come home." She looked at me, death glare and all, and that night, she slept on the couch.

The next morning i woke up with Nicole and Kylie in my bed. I guess Nicole heard Kylie crying and brought her in to cuddle, the both of them falling back asleep. I couuld already feel the tension in the house, and knowing Kylie she felt it too and was extra cranky and moody that monring. By the time the girls and I got out of bed, since it was a weekend, Brittany had breakfast made, mostly for the girls. She let me give her a quick kiss, neither of us wanting to let Nicole know we were fighting, though she probably heard our fight the night before, which is why she seemed upset hersefl that morning. Breakfast was quieter then usual, except for Alice babbling away and Nicole furiously texting on her phone, "Sara wants to come over," She mumbled, setting her phone down and playing with her food, "Don't play with your food, please," Brittany sighed, and i knew Sara coming over would be a bad idea. After breakfast, Britt gave the girls a bath and Nicole took a shower, leaving me to clean the mess myself. A little while later, both Nicole and Sara came downstairs, both wet, "Oh hell no," I breathed out, "Nicole, Mama and i said Sara couldn't come over today," I said, trying to stay as calm as possible, "I know, but i missed her and needed to see her," She shrugged and walked toward the living room, with a deep sigh i went upstairs to tell Brittany and hopefully work things out. We did eventually work things out, both apologizing for our actions and promising we would try and do better. As for Nicole, she got grounded for a week, and was not happy about it, so she begged and cried, just like with the babies, Britt gave and and could see Sara, but not leave the house or be unsupervised. She gave us the silent treatment for a while, but soon got over it, like we knew she would.

As school started again, Nicole was having some major anxiety about being a sophmore. She didn't want to grow up and graduate, she wanted to stay in highschool forever and be a kid. I assured her that being a sophmore wasn't horrible and that my door was always open if she needed it. Brittany, on the other hand, was much more nervous about putting Alice in daycare with me until she picked her up at lunch, "Babe," I sighed, "She's going to be fine, Kylie's in there and NIcole could check on her between classes," Soothing Brittany was much harder then soothing the girls. We had been together over a decade and she was still stubborn as ever to let me help calm some of her growing anxiety. It all started when Kylie was born. She noticed how Kylie didn't latch on right away, or how she barley moved her little hands. It only got worse as Kylie began to grow, and wouldn't hold herself up to start walking. Then it became adopting Nicole, the fear of not getting her in our house legally. Somedays were better than others, usually only happening when she worried about the girls or work. I tried my best to help calm her down, but i knew she just needed to do it alone. School came around and everyone, but Britt, was excited. Nicole meet some people out of school, with the help of her girlfriend, and was happy with starting school. We decided to start Kylie in kindergarten, she would be four in a few months. Lunch the first day of school, as always, my girls and I had lunch together. Kylie played with her toys between eating, and Nicole was busy texting, a small smle on her face, "Hey, baby?" I hummed and she looked up, "Yeah?" She smiled sweetly "What's making you so smiley?" I asked and she blushed bright pink. Since her girlfriend was a grade older than her, she would be going to homecoming. Nicole showed me the video of Sara asking her to homecoming and it was adorable. I didn't ask Brittany to homecoming our junior year, things then with us were still on the rocks, so we just went as friends. I promised her Brittany and i would take her out that weekend and get the things she needed. My favorite thing in the world is seeing my girls happy, it's what i lived for, and seeing NIcole's beautiful smile after all she's been through, made being her Mami so worth it. Brittany came to see us before she took Alice, who i called my little bowling ball with feet, to the doctors for her eleven month check up and home.


	9. Chapter 9 - Where Our Story Ends

When your first child turns four, a little piece of you hurts. My sweet Kylie was talking like anyone else, and could now tell us how she was feeling and what she wanted when she needed it. Brittany moped around all that morning, but when our blonde hair, blue eyed cute came running into our room, Britt couldn't help but smile and give her birthday kisses. Her party was great and everyone had a blast. Bathtime Kylie pratically fell asleep in the tub, having partied herself out, and maybe Mami giving her extra cake. Alice would be turing one shortly after that, and Britt wanted to have another baby. When we were teenagers, we talked about having a total of three kids. We didn't expect to adopt Nicole, but we did and we had our three beautiful girls, but Britt wanted to try for a boy. I was unsure about having another baby, yes, we had thr room, but we also had three other children to care and provide for. Brittany and I had a long talk about adding another member into the family, and we talked to Nicole, we thought Kylie was too young to understand what we were talking about. Nicole said she was fine with it, and was excied we were thinking about it. Somehow i was talked into it, and we started trying for baby number four. This time around, Britt's body didn't respond too well to the process. It took us five months to get pregnant, and by that time, Birttany was just tired and contemplating having another one. When she was around two months pregnant, she go really sick and not her normal morning sickness, this was bad and I worried about her health and our little baby growing in her stomach. I took her to the doctors and they just said it was a cold and told me to make sure she was resting and eating healthy.

At four and a half months, Brittany was huge, much larger then she was with Kylie and Alice. We went to find the sex of our baby, and what we found out was not what we expected. "Two?" I gasped, "You're telling me she has _two_ babies in there?" The doctor nodded and I had to sit down. When we heard the two heartbeats and assumed it was Britt's and the babies, no, we were wrong, my wife was carrying twins. "Can we know the sexes?" Britt asked with happy eyes, "Two boys," her doctor smiled and I almost fainted. I really needed to clear my head after finding out we were expecting twin boys. Brittany was happy, not only getting one boy but two, me on the other hand, i was terrified. I wondered how the girls would react, how our parents would, how we would manage five kids. That night, we sat in bed and had a real talk about what we were going to do. The guest room would be converted, deciding the twins would share until the time was right, and i would woke late to make extra money. I really wanted Brittany to feel comfortable, and she wanted to make sure i was going to be okay having twins. Surprisingly, picking out the boys names was easy. Baby A would be named after Britt's father, Bentley Gordon, Gordon being Brittanys' fathers name. Baby B would be named after my father, Bronson Enrique, Enrique being my fathers name. With names picked out, we started on their room and waited the arrival of our boys. Brittany began to feel a lot of pain at six months. She complained about cramping and a sore back, not to mention the boys 'playing soccer with her bladder'. Me being the worrier I am, I called Rachel over to watch the girls and took Brittany to the hospital.

One of my worst fears came true that day. One of the boys was breached and one was stuck, they needed to do an emergency C-section. I held her hand the entire time and kissed away her worried tears. They got her prepared for surgery and she called the girls to tell them she loved them. Bronson came first, five forty five pm at three pounds three ounces and fourteen inches long. Bentley was difficult, but soon we had our baby boy at six even, exactly at three and a half pounds, four ounces and thirteen and a half inches long. They were alive and only needed to be in the NICU until they were both at least five pounds. The day after the boys were born, Brittany was begging to see the girls. I couldn't say no to the woman who just gave birth to my beautiful boys. Nicole was so excited to see the boys, Kylie was a little apprehensive and Alice, well, she just wanted to see her mommy. "Hey babies," Brittany smiled when she saw me walk in with the girls, "Hi mommy!" Kylie smiled and tried climbing on the bed, "No baby, mommy has a big owwie." Kylie looked at me and frowned, causing Nicole to laugh, "She just had the babies, Kylie," Nicole said, "Two?" Kylie asked, confused and i laughed, peppering kisses to her forehead. We spent the day with the girls, getting tons of pictures with our five beautiful babies. Brittany was sad when they left, but I promised her we would all be home together soon. Bronson was progressing much faster then Bentley, which had us both worried. The plan was to take both boys home the same day once they were healthy and Brittany wasn't in so much pain.

At nearly a month old, the twins could go home and Brittany was feeling so much better. Quinn and Rachel had a banner outside reading, "Welcome home Bronson and Bentley!" They also had a cake made for us, it was Kylie's idea to get her mommies a cake. Alice 'bought' the boys sleepers reading 'trouble one' and 'trouble two'. Nicole, my little artist, pained a beautiful canvas to hang in their room. A week after having the boys home, we were starting to adjust to our new life. Kylie was long over her jealous phase, mainly because Quinn and Rachel spent every weekend with her while NIcole was in therapy and had a soccer game or cheerleading practice, or softball. Alice stayed with us and the boys, she was hesitant to even touch them. icole was in theraphy for a reason. Brittany and I read about kids being adopted and how they could be depressed. Mutually we all decided she would go once a week, when she didn't have anything going on. Of course she came and talked to us when something was bothering her at home, but when it came to her life before the adoption, we let her talk to her therapist about it.

Fast Forward - Present Day

Today my baby girl graduated from college. I'm so proud of NIcole, she made it so far in her life. From being kicked out to us adopting her and everything inbetween. Today she's graduating college with a bachelors in teaching, just like me, i couldn't be more proud of her. For Brittany and I, the last six years have been a roller coaster. We raised and watched five beautiful children. Kylie is now ten years old and in fifth grade, she's beautiful and so smart. All the worrying we did when she was a baby was for nothing, because she's had all A's since first grade. Alice just turned six and is in the first grade. She's a little chatter box, and we are always getting calls about her talking constatnly in class, but we're working with her on that. Thw twins, Bronson and Bentley are five and super hyper. They're both in kindergarten now, and causing double the trouble, the two of them together _is_ trouble waiting to happen. Brittany and I are now fourty two, some would say we're crazy fo having five year old twin boys and a college graduate, but it's our life, and we wouldn't change it for anything. The road for us hasn't been easy, it's been rocky, painful and wild, but it's our journey. And I love it, we love it. Our journey isn't over yet, it's just beginning.

The End.


End file.
